


Short Tempered Soldier

by Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fighting Kink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets angry when he's too short to reach the shower head.<br/>------</p>
<p>Inspired by the smolest Reaper. Happy Birthday from the R76 discord sinners, Vosianbird!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Tempered Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TornThroughTheSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThroughTheSwan/gifts).



Jack exited the shower, rubbing the remaining water from his ears with a towel, another clutched around his waist. “Hey, Gabe, your turn, buddy,” he said as he walked straight to his dresser, not sparing a glance to his roommate on the lower bunk. Gabriel grumbled incoherently before tossing his book on the night stand. With that, he got up and walked into the bathroom.   


Jack pulled his phone from the top of the dresser before shuffling through a drawer for a fresh pair of boxers. He fluffed his hair with the towel while he checked his phone   
  
He knew Gabriel had a bad day, but he didn’t think much of it. Until...   
  
“FUCKING JACKASS,” was the only warning he had before Jack had to duck to avoid a flipflop aimed for his head. Jack turned toward the bathroom doorway where Gabriel was standing, scowling so hard, Jack was sure he was about to pop a blood vessel. “Stop pushing the shower head up! The water pressure is shit enough as it is, I only get a fucking mist when it’s all the way up. I can’t reach it, pendejo!”   
  
Jack hasn’t ever seen Gabriel angry over something so mundane. They discussed this before, but it was just a shower head. “Dude get over it, just stand on the ledge, runt.”   
  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY,GRINGO?”    
  
Jack dropped his phone and boxers just in time to put his hands up and block a swinging punch from Gabriel. Jack dodged as Gabriel threw punches up at him, the latter furious over the height of the shower head. Gabriel WAS a whole foot shorter than Jack at 5’1”; but while that meant a lot when it came to shelves and appliances, it didn’t mean much when it came to fighting. Gabriel still had muscles of steel, and he wasn’t afraid to show anyone that a small man could still ruin your face.

Gabriel came at him as Jack backed away from the dresser, dodging and blocking hits coming from Gabriel while the man swore at him rapid fire Spanish. However, Gabriel’s aggression won out when Jack tripped on his own phone and Gabriel’s fist collided with Jack’s cheek and nose.  
  
Jack stumbled back, holding a now bloodied nose, before he was shoved over onto the bunk bed with a thud.  
“I think it’s about time you learned a lesson about talking down to your elder,” Gabriel bit out before pressing his large thigh into Jack’s crotch, getting a groan in return.  
  
“Heh, talking dow-!” Before Jack could finish chuckling, Gabriel pounced on him, holding Jack down and capturing his lips with his own.  
  
The kiss was fiery yet brief, long enough for Gabriel to bite down on Jack’s lower lip with a growl. Gabriel pulled away to admire Jack’s bloody nose and lip, licking his own lips to taste the bitter cooper. “Don’t forget who fucks you the way you need it, puto.” Gabriel grins before yanking the towel away from Jack’s waist and tossing it aside.

Jack huffed and stared up at Gabriel with lust in his bright blue eyes. “Alright, remind me then,” he says before pulling Gabriel down into a harsh kiss. There is no soft sweetness in this kiss with their teeth collide and tongues tie up, biting at each other at any opportunity. 

Gabriel yanked Jack’s hands above his head, holding them down with a heavy hand before using his own belt to tie them together. Gabriel kneaded at Jack’s filling cock with his thigh again, feeling Jack tense and moan into him. 

Gabriel pulled away from the kiss with one last bite to the wound on Jack’s lip, humming with pleasure at the sound of Jack’s pained whine. Gabriel removed himself from the bed and undressed as Jack continued to whine for attention. Jack was a sucker for being over powered in bed, but he was also a needy bottom. “Gabriel, Gaaabi,” he called out, trying to get something out of the man. Once Gabriel had stripped himself of his last garment and grabbed the lube, he kicked Jack’s legs apart, ignoring the yelp coming from Jack.

Before Jack could protest anymore, Gabriel shoved two slick fingers up Jack’s entrance, forcing a cry out of him. Gabriel was too impatient to bother with a slow warm up, twisting and scissoring his two fingers. Jack’s cry turned into loud moans as his erection leaked onto his own stomach, face lit up red with blood and blush. Gabriel leaned in to lick up some of the blood as he shoved in a third finger.  
  
“Yeah, you like it when I get rough with you, show you who’s in charge around here,” Gabriel murmured into Jack’s ear. The moans coming from his roommate were loud and arousing, making Gabriel’s own body thrum with excitement.

Jack gasped as the sudden emptiness when Gabriel pulled his fingers away. Gabriel lifted up Jack’s long legs and held them to his chest before pressing his own cock against Jack’s ass. Gabriel grinned as Jack tried and failed to press himself onto the fat, dark head of Gabriel’s prick.”Beg for it, you big slut,” he growled out before rubbing his cock against Jack’s taint.

“Pl-please, Gabe,” Jack whined as he tried to grind his hips for friction.   
  
“Yes, cariño?” Gabriel smirked as he leaned in, pinning Jack’s legs down to his body, effectively halting Jack’s movements.   
  
“F-fuck me, please! I need your cock,” Jack cried out.   
  
Jack was finally rewarded with the hard press of Gabriel’s heavy cock into his entrance. Jack gasped as Gabriel slid in with a smooth thrust, taking Jack to the hilt. Jack shivered at the dull ache of being filled so well as it melted away into an intense satisfaction, feeling Gabriel’s hips against his own. Gabriel didn’t wait much longer to start rocking in and out of Jack. He picked up his pace quickly and within seconds, Jack was gasping and sobbing with pleasure.   
  
Gabriel drank in the sounds of Jack’s arousal as he bit down on Jack’s shoulder, pressing all of his weight into Jack’s legs and chest.   
  
“Gabe! Touch me! Please,” Jack wailed, cock leaking for attention with every brutal thrust.   
  
Gabriel reached down between Jack’s legs and jerked him off in time with hard thrusts.  Gabriel nibbled at Jack’s neck, licking and biting the soft flesh as he let out moans of his own.

Jack’s body tensed up as he hit his climax quickly. His muscles seized up around Gabriel’s thick cock as he moaned, cumming over Gabriel’s hand and between their stomachs.   
  
Gabriel pounded into Jack, chasing his own release. He pressed deep into Jack, groaning as he shot his seed into Jack, hips shuddering before he sighed out with. Jack moaned weakly as Gabriel pulled away, cock pulling out to reveal Jack’s leaking hole. Gabriel spread Jack’s cheeks to admire the view before Jack kicked at him.  
  
“Ugh, Gabe,” he huffed out, struggling to get his hands free.   
  
Gabriel laughed and pulled the belt away, grinning down at Jack, “looks like someone needs a shower again.”   
  
“Mmm, only if you’ll shower with me,” Jack moaned seductively as he sat up weakly.   
  
“Nah, I want that water all to myself. You can shower after I use up the hot water,” Gabriel said before shoving Jack back down on the bed, walking away to the bathroom.  
  
“Fuckin- ASSHOLE!” Jack shouted out as the bathroom door slammed shut.


End file.
